Happy Halloween Koneko chan
by TarthEyes
Summary: A small drabble to celebrate Halloween. Fluff   fluff with this pairing, so don't tell me I didn't warn you  Enjoy!


**Happy Halloween Koneko-chan**

**Disclaimer**: Bleach is not mine. Kubo Tite is the mastermind behind it, so PLEASE move your butt and give us the next chapter! I have withdrawal symptoms from the 2 week hiatus.

The biggest thank you to my Beta **Chancewriter**, who was nice enough to correct my English and improve my story. You're a sweetheart!

As usual in my stories, **Author Notes** at the bottom, just a friendly warning *spoilers* from the manga 377, and episode 285. _Italics_ are for thoughts and cursing, but nothing major in this drabble.

Enjoy!

* * *

.

_Feeling guilty sucks! Sucks, sucks, sucks!_

_I made him worry one little day in the fall…one, uno, ichi, une, and he has to torment me and blackmail me forever. _

_Forcing me to go to a stupid party with stupid humans. It annoys me! Annoys me!_

Noise from a door opening made the complaining girl even madder. A tall blond man standing in the doorway with a grin on his face was eyeing her.

"Are you ready Hiyori? Because I don't want to be late." He said looking at the furious girl from head to toe.

Hirako Shinji, as a former student of the Karakura High School had been invited to the Halloween party hosted by Orihime, and fortunately for him the invitation had a +1. Mashiro and –to everybody surprise- Lisa had been begging Shinji to take them to the party because Halloween, more than any other human holiday, gave a perfect excuse to behave weird and to dress funny, in other words, the Vizards could be themselves around humans October 31st. And even when very exclusive porn magazines had been offered to the former Taichou of the 5th Squad, the pleadings of both women had fallen onto deaf ears because Shinji had decided since the moment the beautiful redhead had gone to the warehouse to deliver the invitation, that he would take the freckled ex-Shinigami Hiyori, not only because having fun would be good for her, but also because dressing her up in a costume would definitely make her angry, and Shinji had fun when the girl was furious.

He noticed that a ginger tint was adorning the cheeks of Hiyori. Eyeing her in that way always made her flush no matter how many years they were together.

"Of course I'm ready! You're the one who takes a hundred years to finish, you woman!" She yelled giving him her most hateful glare.

Shinji chuckled and approached her with his hands behind his back. "I told ya it was a costume party, right?" And her glare became even more intense. "What in the hell are you supposed to be Chibi?"

The awful mood got lost for a second and she responded by pouting her lips and saying,

"A pumpkin. Can't you see it?"

And this time Shinji scanned her with the intention of taking the resemblance between her plain, strappy orange dress and black boots and a jack o' lantern that hung in every Halloween poster and store in the entire city. He scratched his chin.

"Mmm…no, I don't see it."

Hiyori's left eye twitched.

It was a fact that when Shinji announced that he was taking, no, forcing her to go with him to that stupid party, she had tried to make the shouting match of a lifetime, but only 6 of his words made her keep quiet and in agreement (with a gigantic scowl of course): 'The big time Hiyori didn't listen.' Referring to the winter war and her inability to heed his warning, getting hurt and making him the world's biggest Vizard/Shinigami/Human to ever have worried in history, so it was by now a normal routine to control Hiyori's usual out of control temper with those words.

Despite throwing a tantrum because she was the one that wanted to go, Mashiro tried to help her find a costume for the Halloween party, but the little blond being herself dismissed the fairy, the princess, the pirate, the vampire, the ninja, the witch and the gipsy costumes, leaving her with only one piece of clothing that Mashiro had baptized a pumpkin, but in reality was nothing more than a metallic orange dress.

The petit ex-Fukutaichou grunted. "Not everybody wants to be flashy like you stinking Baldy!" She said pointing to his costume. "Besides I can't understand what you are either? The love child of a mommy and a vampire?" She grinned mischievously, making fun of his black cloak and fake bandages over his face.

The tall Vizard sighed. "I knew this was going to happen, so I came prepared." He said and began walking into the room after Hiyori.

"What are you going to do to me Shinji? Don't you dare try to change my costume!" She threatened with her voice, but her body was countering every one of his steps in the opposite direction. She backed up against the wall and he grinned in triumph.

"Shut it. In the first place, that is not a costume. It's just a normal dress and," Hiyori clenched her eyes, mouth and arms to her body, so he couldn't change her clothes, but a soft fabric settled over her shoulders, "I found something you're going to like."

When she opened her honey orbs to his goofy, idiotic smile and brown eyes inches from her face and without even looking at the fabric he had put on her, she closed the space between them. That was Hiyori, the epiphany of hot and cold, up and down, and that was one of the reasons why Shinji loved her so much.

He deepened the kiss letting his pierced tongue explore her mouth and he lifted her into his arms effortlessly, walking a couple of steps before he put her down in front of the full length mirror he had bought her a couple of months ago (and that she had hated), breaking the kiss, but embracing her from behind, making Hiyori scowl at the lack of his lips on hers.

"Keep it up little minx and we are going to forget the virgin bride thing." He whispered in her ear as he felt the goose bumps his hot breath was causing on her skin.

She smiled, in what he could only describe as a naughty smile.

Shinji chuckled. "You'll do everything to avoid my party?"

"Do you doubt it?" She said in a playful voice trying to turn to look for his lips, but his hands on her hips prevented her from changing their position.

"Don't move." He warned her tenderly and his hands traveled to her hair to untie her normal pigtails.

"What a hell do you think you're doing!" She shouted, her cute tone forgotten, to be replaced by her usual angry voice.

"Trust me, ok?" He finished undoing the last pig tail ignoring her growing scowl and gathered all her hair in a low, side ponytail. Shinji remembered what he had put on her shoulder and grabbed two thin pieces of cloth that were floating below her neck and knotted it in a loop, making her realize that what he had brought her was a black cape.

She directed an annoyed glance at him.

"I haven't finished yet, be patient." He said guessing what she was thinking. The ex-Captain turned her to face him and drew out from his pocket something that looked like a pencil. He placed the tip of it on one of her cheeks and drew three parallel lines on both sides of her face. And to finish it off he also paint the top of her little nose.

Looking at his handy work he chuckled again. "You could be so cute when you listen."

The comment won him a punch to the stomach from the little blonde. "You could be so cute when you listen." She said imitating his words, but with an annoyed voice. "Idiot."

He bent in pain and she took his distraction to look into the mirror. The Baldy had painted her face like a cat. The lines were the whiskers and her nose looked a little more feline. She was examining her appearance when she noticed that the cape on her shoulders had a little hoodie that the girl pulled up to reveal cat ears sewn into each side of the hood.

She smiled at her reflection.

"You see. I told ya." He said appearing from behind of her. "You look very cute."

"Shut up Baldy or I'm hitting you again." And she moved to grab a small see-through lip gloss that she had bought only for curiosity a couple of weeks ago.

She returned to the mirror to apply it to her lips, but his hand stopped her.

"What?" She voiced angry.

He did the exact movement he did when he painted her face, so she'll be at his mercy completely in front of him. "Don't put it on yet" Shinji said getting close to her lips.

"Happy Halloween koneko-chan." And he kissed her with a smile on his thin lips.

She broke the kiss but her nose was still touching his. "I'm not a kitten, stupid."

"On the contrary koneko-chan," His smile transforming into his trademark smirk, "Tonight you're my little kitten."

.

* * *

**A/N**: Awwwwwwwww! How cute!

I was a bit stuck in ch. 12 of 17 ways of E&R, and checked the calendar and noticed it's almost Halloween! Here in my country it's not a very popular holiday, there's only the occasional friend that makes a costume party, but I LOVE to dress up. Hiyori…well she's not so much a fan of costumes.

Of course this story has no real timing with the manga, think about it like an omake or something like that.

This story was inspired by two pictures, one of Hiyori and one of Shinji that had costumes. If you're interested in seeing them here are the links: (remember to add http: /) (and to close the gaps)

i55. Photobucket .com/ albums/g150/ sabaku_no_hana/ ShinjiXHiyori%2

i55. photobucket. com/ albums/g150/ sabaku_no_hana/ShinjiX Hiyori%

This album IS NOT mine. It's from a girl that sent the link to a ShijixHiyori forum, and has a bunch of fan art from them.

Anyway have a great Halloween everybody!

Hugs&Love

Kate

PS If any of you have seen Paranormal Activity 2 can you send me your impressions? I'm thinking of watching it and I want to know if it is any good.


End file.
